Money in the Bank (PPV)
Money in the Bank is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event, produced annually by WWE. It is named after the Money in the Bank ladder match, which previously only took place at WrestleMania. The Money in the Bank ladder match debuted at WrestleMania 21 in 2005, and the first person to grab a briefcase hanging from the rafters won and was guaranteed a world championship match at any time for the next twelve months. The Money in the Bank match was held at the next five WrestleMania events, after which a pay-per-view was created and centered on the match. Each Money in the Bank pay-per-view up until and including 2013 featured two ladder matches. One was contested for a contract for a WWE Championship match, with the briefcase colored red, and the other was contested for a World Heavyweight Championship match contract, with the briefcase colored blue. Originally, these colors represented the two components of the WWE Brand Extension which was still in effect at the time; Raw featured the WWE Championship and had a red color scheme while SmackDown featured the World Heavyweight Championship and a blue color scheme. Shortly after the 2011 Money in the Bank event, the Brand Extension was discontinued. However, WWE kept conducting separate Money in the Bank matches in 2012 and 2013. Starting with the 2014 Money in the Bank PPV, the single contract for the now unified WWE World Heavyweight Championship was placed in a gold briefcase. Money in the Bank is the only WWE pay-per-view event with a regular theme song, as all but the first event have used "Money in the Bank" by in-house WWE composer Jim Johnston as its theme song. This is in stark contrast to other pay-per-view events, which use songs sponsored by mainstream recording artists, which was the case with the first event using "Money" by I Fight Dragons. Before the advent of the pay-per-view, the "Money in the Bank" song was used as the entrance music for Donald Trump for his numerous guest appearances on WWE television. Concept The original concept of this pay-per-view was that there were two Money in the bank ladder matches - one for a WWE Championship contract, and one for a World Heavyweight Championship contract. The winner would receive a contract for a match for his designated championship. Originally, the matches were divided by brand, with Raw wrestlers vying for the WWE Championship contract, and SmackDown wrestlers competing for the World Title contract. But with the dissolving of the brand extension in August 2011 in favor of all programming becoming full roster "Supershows", the ladder matches in 2012 and 2013 were then simply divided by championship. As of 2014, after the unification of both the WWE and World Heavyweight Championships at the TLC PPV in December 2013, only one briefcase is in play, with a contract for the now unified WWE World Heavyweight Championship. During the match, there are multiple wrestlers in the ring. The first wrestler to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase is declared the winner. The winner can then cash-in the contract anytime and any place for up to one year, starting on the night of the pay-per-view. Money in the Bank dates and venues Images WWE MITB 2010.jpg|MITB 2010 MITB 2011 Official Poster.jpg|MITB 2011 WWE MITB 2012.jpg|MITB 2012 WWE Money In The Bank 2013 poster.jpg|MITB 2013 Mitb2014 poster1.jpg|MITB 2014 Money in the Bank 2015.png|MITB 2015 Money in the Bank 2016 poster.jpeg|MITB 2016 Money in the Bank 2017 poster.jpg|MITB 2017 Money in the Bank 2018 poster.jpg|MITB 2018 MoneyInTheBank2019poster.jpg|MITB 2019 Images Money in the Bank case.jpg Wwemitb.jpg Winners' Images See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events External links *Money in the Bank Official Website * Money in the Bank on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Money in the Bank